


Hermione's Song

by The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams/pseuds/The_Demigod_Witch_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione sings a song, and look how effective it is!<br/>Warning:<br/>Rhyming and cheesiness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Harry Potter.

“Ba-ba-ba,

My whole life I’ve lived a dream

In my clothes not a torn seam

But I seem

To be not part of your team

And I can hardly beam

For my tears all stream

Your mean scheme

Made me scream

Oh, my dream

Oh how I wish, for it to come true…”

Hermione sang softly as she walked down the corridors. Then she took a shaky breath and walked into the common room, and then sat by the barely glowing fireplace by herself, pale moonlight peeking shyly into the room.

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Hermione heard Ron’s voice behind her. “I’m so sorry, I love you too... Come, come into classroom #134 with me, I'll make it up for you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's Song Of Grief And How Useful It Was For Persuading Ron was the full title I wanted but I knew it would spoil the plot for y'all so... :)
> 
> Liked it?  
> Please Bookmark/Review/Kudo it, thanks! :)


End file.
